Hide and Seek
by whitter23
Summary: WWE Diva, Emmie, gets a surprise while playing hide-and-seek with some of the other Superstars and Divas. One shot. CM Punk/OC Author's Note: I DO NOT own anyone in this story, except for Emmie. The rest belong to Vince McMahon.


**Hide and Seek**

A CM Punk One shot

I was running down the hall of the arena, trying to find a great hiding place. A bunch of us got bored before that night's pay-per-view and decided to play-hide-and-seek. I know, we were just a bunch of big kids, but we all had a blast together. The last I knew the players included both Hardy brothers, Mickie, Ashley, Maria, Kelly, Cody, Randy, John, and Shawn (that man has a hell of a lot of energy), myself, and my very best friend Phil Brooks, better known to the world as CM Punk. I couldn't be sure if anyone else had joined in.

It was always so much fun playing in the arenas because there were so many places to hide. The only rule was that you had to remain somewhere in the arena at all times. Whether it was backstage, out in concession, or in the main arena itself, it was fair game. We played so many times it was hard to keep track. But since I had first started working with the WWE, I had yet to be found; I was always the best hider.

Maria was currently it, as she usually was. I love that girl to death, but she was one of the two worst players, the other being Shawn. I knew with her being it, I didn't need the greatest place to hide. When someone new was it, I would get a text message. That was our way of letting everyone know it was time to find a new place to hide, since people were scattered all over the building.

I found the perfect spot: a now empty equipment cart covered with a thick black cloth, sitting close by the guerrilla. It was a bit small but I could fit, since I was one of the smallest Divas on the roster. To most of the others, it would probably have been an obvious hiding place, but Maria would never think to look there. I climbed in and sat down, getting comfortable, knowing it would likely be awhile before any one was found, even though the arena was relatively small compared to some of the others. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

After several minutes, there was a flash of light as someone moved the cloth on the cart. I opened my eyes to see who it was, but it was completely dark again, and all I could see was a shadow. At first, I thought maybe whoever it was didn't realize that I was there, but then I felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my mouth to say something, but before a single sound escaped my lips, someone else's were pressed softly to mine. Judging by the size of the shadow, I figured that this mystery person was a guy, thank God. He wasn't overly large like Dave or John, but still good sized. There was something that should have clued me in as to who he was, but my head was spinning from his kiss, probably the best I'd ever received. He pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Who-"I started to ask, but he left before I could finish the question. He moved to fast through the opening in the curtain for me to catch a good enough glimpse of him.

I sat there in shock for several moments before moving to get out of the cart. My leg had fallen asleep, so I stumbled a bit. When I looked around, there was absolutely no one in sight, not even one of the techs. Then my cell vibrated in my pocket, so I took it out to check the message.

"Maria found me. –Shawn"

Wow, that was quick. He probably laughed when she got close. He tended to do that after he had a Red Bull or two. Come to think of it, he did have at least one when I talked to him earlier in the night.

Once the show had started, we all settled down and stopped playing. I was in the back with Maria, Ashley, Mickie, Matt, Jeff, and Phil, and we were all crowded around one of the TV's they always had setup for us to enjoy the show. Apparently, I was being unusually quiet, and the others let me know.

"Earth to Em," Matt said, waving a hand in front of my face. It made me snap back to reality.

"What's up with you, Emmie?" asked Ashley.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You've barely said a word since the game ended," Matt stated.

"I'm sorry, I've just been thinking."

"Uh-oh, watch out! Em's been thinking!" Jeff shouted.

"Very funny." I reached over and punched him on the arm.

"What were you thinking about?" Maria asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"Nothing," I replied, even thought I knew that they wouldn't settle for that.

"Don't lie. We know you too well for you to get away with that," Mickie piped in.

"Well, when we were playing, I was hiding in an equipment cart. Someone got in with me and kissed me. I couldn't tell who it was, it was too dark, and he got away before I could see who it was."

"And you're sure it was a guy?" Jeff asked.

"Very sure."

"It wasn't like Snitsky or Umaga was it?" asked Ashley.

"God, no. Too short to be Snitsky, plus he didn't have bad breath. And he was way to skinny to be Umaga." I paused for a minute as I thought about what it was that should have tipped me off. "There was something about him that should make it obvious, but I'm not sure what it was."

"Well, let us know when you figure it out," Matt said with a wink.

I looked over at Phil for the first time. I had almost forgotten he was there, he had been so quiet.

"Alright, Phil," Matt yelled. "Now, you're too damn quiet!"

"Sorry, I was just listening to you guys," Phil replied. He glanced at me, and quickly looked away. As he did so, it hit me. Lip ring. The guy who had kissed me had a lip ring.

Oh. My. God. It was Phil! My mystery man was Phil!

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he muttered, getting up and starting off down the hall.

"Wait, Phil," I shouted after him. "I'll come with you."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I didn't really want him to know that I knew just yet, but it didn't seem like he was going to fess up anytime soon,

"So…that was a fun game, huh?" I asked, trying to get him to talk.

"Yeah," he replied with a hint of a smile. "It was a _lot _of fun."

It was quiet again for a minute.

"Emmie?" Phil said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"Okay then." I couldn't stand it any more. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into me. Then I kissed him just like he had kissed me earlier. "I knew it was you," I said after I broke away.

"How-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Lip ring. You and Jeff are the only two with a lip ring. And I knew it wasn't Jeff because his is different. Plus he has a girlfriend"

"I guess you caught me."

"Can I ask you why you did it?"

"I like you a lot Emmie," he replied turning away from me. "I have since the day I met you."

"That's a bit of a surprise."

"I'm sorry, Em. It was stupid." He started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked stopping. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

"Woooo! Go Phil!"

"Yeah, baby!"

"Way to go, Emmie!"

We broke apart to see a large group standing about ten feet away from us. We both laughed as they all kept cheering and cat-calling.

"It's about time you two!" I heard Matt yell from somewhere within the group.

Phil grabbed my hand and pulled me away from our audience. I was still laughing as we stopped by a back entrance.

"So, about us?" Phil said.

"What about us?"

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yeah. It means you're stuck with me now."

"Good," he said with a smirk. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for one more kiss.


End file.
